kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Apollo Geist
is one of the members of the Government of Darkness. He reappears in Kamen Rider Decade as one of the major antagonists. Kamen Rider X : The Chief of Security of G.O.D., armed with the Geist Cutter shield and the Apollo Shot shogun, his human appearance wears a white tuxedo with black gloves until he invokes . He has his own Motorcycle with his Apollo Geist logo. His job is to execute any G.O.D member who considered useless. Destroyed himself using his Arm Bomb after he was defeated by X's X Finishing Kick when he tried to trick him by shaking hand. : Revived by two doctors of G.O.D. Armed with the Apollo Magnum bayonet on his right hand, the Geist Cutter shield which causes explosions when throwed into ground, and the small Geist Cutter shield on his left shoulder. The visual difference are he has silver line on his helmet and has fire motif in his cloack. He also has ability to turn himself into huge fireball at his final battle against X-Rider. Destroyed by X's X Kick in his Fireball form. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed and new members from the various groups joined an alliance under Shocker's control. Apollo Geist, King Dark and the Government of Darkness were part of Shocker's alliance. He was never killed by X, not needing the Perfecter to sustain himself even years into the future. When the timeline was partially restored and the Riders returned, he tried to face X, only to be defeated. He was only destroyed, however, when the Great Leader became the Great Rock Leader and spread destruction around the world. This Apollo Geist used a modified version of the design of Decade's version and also the actor of that same version voiced him, however, his official bioApollo Geist's official bio for Let's Go Kamen Riders makes it clear that he's the original character, rather than Decade's version. Kamen Rider Decade The first member of Dai-Shocker that Tsukasa confronts, is the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, hastening the worlds' convergence to make invasion easy for his organization. He normally assumes the form of a man called until he invokes . ) located at his helmet.]] Originally from the , he was revived by the Government Of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend / and then destroyed by Decade, / Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Super Hero Taisen Apollo Geist was later revived as part of Dai-Shocker, led again by Tsukasa as Great Leader. Dai-Shocker were now fighting Dai-Zangyack and the Super Sentai teams, but Tsukasa was overthrown by Doktor G who joined forces with Dai-Zangyack. Apollo Geist was part of the combined forces of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack when they engaged the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Apollo Geist fought Kamen Rider Fourze, who assumed Magnet States to destroy him. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider X, Apollo Geist was portrayed by . In Kamen Rider Decade, Guy is portrayed by , who also voiced Apollo Geist in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. In Super Hero Taisen, Apollo Geist is voiced by who portrays Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend. In his appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actor is . Appearances *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 8 - Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 9 - X-Rider's Great Deadly Training *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 10 - G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 11 - The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 12 - Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 13 - G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 14 - Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 16 - Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 17 - Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 18 - Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 19 - The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 20 - A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! *''Kamen Rider X'' episode 21 - Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 26 - RX! Dai-Shocker Attack *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 27 - Black × Black RX *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 28 - Amazon, Friend *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 29 - The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 30 - Rider War: Prologue *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 31 - Destroyer of Worlds *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' References Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Fangire Category:G.O.D. Generals Category:Generals